We Own The Wasteland, Sweetheart
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: The ninja have disappeared in outer space (again) and New Ninjago City is now a Wasteland. Ronin, Nya and their daughter have to survive the mutated terrors and horrors of the Wasteland. But Ronin and Nya have something that makes them unstoppable. Then, they meet a freak looking for her son, and her friend that's a merc... This contains blood, gore, some language. Ronin X Nya
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first FF. It contains Ronin x Nya, fyi. I'll write more stories with different ships later, but I've written this out in my notebook. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **This is a huge crossover, the main characters are from Ninjago, but the enemies they encounter are from Fallout 4 (Bethesda). The whole parabatai thing…that's from City Of Bones (Cassandra Clare). And, I just realized this, parabatai can't fall in love…but they kind of did in this FF, soooo…oops…**

 **For those of you who don't know, parabatai are two warriors, strong when they fight alone, but almost unstoppable when they fight together.**

 **This will contain blood, gore and possibly some language…so be warned.**

 **So I'll shut up now! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Fallout 4 or City Of Bones.**

 **The Story So Far~ the ninja are stuck in outer space (again), while Nya and Ronin struggle to fend off a huge horde of feral ghouls. Ninjago is now a Wasteland. (More information about the bombs will be further in the story.**

Nya's POV

As Sensei Wu, Misako, P.I.X.A.L. and Cyrus tried to get the remaining citizens of New Ninjago City into the airplane, Ronin and I were struggling against the feral ghouls. We were highly outnumbered.

"Come on, sweetheart, just a few more!" Ronin yelled, fending off a charred feral and decapitating it. I rolled my eyes and threw a fragmentation grenade into a crowd off charred ferals, while yelling at Ronin to take cover. We jumped behind a car as it exploded, then hopped back out into battle.

"How's REX?" I yelled.

"Five minutes!" He responded.

This is our only chance to make it out of here alive.

A black figure with orange-ish eyes threw itself at me. I grunted, but managed to worm my way from under its weight and thrust my blade into its thick neck. Blood poured out of the wound. It wasn't enough to kill the thing, but it was enough to stagger it. I took this opportunity to shove my sacrificial blade into its forehead. I shoved the ghoul off of me and stood up.

Ronin was with REX, shooting off ferals. There wasn't any time to waste. I jumped on top of a car and leaped from car top to car top, until I had made my way to REX.

I jumped once more, grabbing Ronin's outstretched arm. He pulled me up and into REX.

I regained my balance and looked into his eye.

"Thanks," I said, out of breath.

"No problem, sweetheart. Nice job out there."

He embraced me.

"Let's go see Kasai," He said, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I think he's a handsome man, really.

Even though he's nine years older than I am, and we're a couple, I love him. I love his intense orange-brown eye, I love his smile. I especially love how I'm the only one he calls sweetheart. His mind is open for both good and evil intentions, his judgement…I love everything about him.

Everyone thinks it's weird, because he's nine years older than me, he was a former mercenary and thief, and I'm a twenty-three year old woman. The ex-water ninja. I was supposed to love the dear lightning ninja, but that hadn't turned out too well. People thought Ronin wasn't good enough for me, that I should've stayed with Jay and _forget_.

But I couldn't deny it. Everyday Ronin was with us, I found myself talking to him more and more often, and missing him more when he was gone.

And when he first kissed me…it was _perfect_. Ronin's kiss had been angrier than Cole's, but not nearly as desperate as Jay's.

Soon after, I left the ninja. And I had reason to. They had treated more like a prize than a woman.

Ronin…he wasn't like that. He never left me out of a story, unlike the ninja, he talked to me, treated me like a woman should be treated, and he didn't underestimate me just because I was female. He had good judgement and common sense.

A few months after I left, Ronin and I were married and had a baby. She's two months old, and her name is Kasai. When she was born, and I held her for the first time, her fiery orange-red eyes reminded me of Kai's eyes whenever he was around his element. I think she'll be like her uncle. She was also born with a rune **(A/N~ In case you don't know, the runes I'm talking about are basically tattoos that give you some kind of power forever, or only for a limited amount of time, but in this case, it's permanent.)** that Ronin and I both had tattooed on our shoulder blades a while ago. She's destined to have a parabatai.

A parabatai bond is rare these days, and Ronin and I almost died (according to Misako) getting Bonded. It's dangerous and only those born with the Mark can establish a parabatai bond.

I remember the day Ronin and I found out we were parabatai. It was a warm, sunny July day at the tea shop, and I had been out training my newly discovered element. My gi had gotten soaked, so I had changed into a dark red muscle top with dark blue leggings. The muscle top had exposed part of my Mark. On that same day, Ronin happened to be strolling around, and he caught sight of my Mark.

"Whoa, sweetheart! What's this?" He had asked, tapping my shoulder. (Where my Mark was located) He traced his rough hands over the ink of my Mark. His touch had caused me to completely freeze up.

"I-I was born with it." I said, still enjoying his touch.

"Hmm…you know what it is?"

"I looked into it, but never found out. Why?"

He pinched the fabric of my top.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked.

I shook my head, feeling the heat rush into my cheeks. He lifted the fabric, and my heart beat faster. His finger traced the Mark and my skin. I could feel his sharp gaze, as his hand slid on my skin.

Finally, he spoke.

"Sweetheart…" He turned around, and I almost passed out when he started lifting his shirt up, revealing his muscled back…tanned skin…scars…

…and the exact same Mark I had.

"…I was born with it as well." he said. I couldn't resist; my hand shot out and touched his Mark. I remember feeling him tense up like I had. But he didn't pull away.

"Like what you see?" He asked, but his tone had lost its cockiness and confidence. I didn't answer. I couldn't.

A few moments later, I dropped my hand and decided to talk to Misako about this ordeal.

"We need to find out what this means!" I said, and walked away.

 **Well there ya have it! Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Present Day, and you'll meet little Kasai! xD. If you stuck through this chapter, you get a free jar of Nutella! *hands you Nutella* YAAAAY!**

 **Btw, the thing that attacked Nya was a Ghoul, NOT a zombie. The difference, you ask? Ghouls in Fallout 4 were once people, like zombies, but radiation rotted their brains away, causing madness…**

 **I'll be working on the next few chapters! I won't be able to update on Sundays, or next week. I will try my best, though.**

 **Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Family, Goodbyes, and a Behemoth

(Present Day)

Ronin shook me awake.

"Rise 'n' shine, sweetheart," he said, then kissed me.

I pulled him closer and smiled against his lips. We didn't separate for a while.

"We're here." He said. "Let's go see Kasai."

We had landed on the roof of Cyrus' building. Misako, Sensei Wu were directing citizens who had chosen to leave Ninjago to a vertibird **(A/N~Fallout 4, a BOS "Helicopter" if you don't know)** , which would take them to a safe place. Misako was holding my little Kasai, who was "talking", which is her really screaming for no apparent reason. We rushed over to her. Ronin scooped our daughter up and kissed her soft little cheeks. She smiled, screaming in delight. Ronin laughed, and carried her by his side. I joined him.

"About seventy-five percent of Ninjago is leaving. The rest are staying here. Are you guys coming or not?" Cyrus asked, wheeling over to us.

"I think we're gonna stay," I said, looking over at Ronin for confirmation.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're staying."

Misako shook her head. "Well, I wish the three of you and the other twenty-five percent of Ninjago good luck." She paused, as if debating whether or not to ask something.

So, we all said our goodbyes. Misako was last.

"Nya, if Lloyd and the others return…will you tell them where we are?" She asked, hope

glittering in her silvery eyes.

I nodded. Although I highly doubt the ninja will come back, but you never know.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Misako asked.

"Yes, we'll be so much happier out here…we won't have to worry about rules or money. We can take care of ourselves. We'll be fine."

Misako hugged me.

"Take care, Nya."

"You too."

And with that, she climbed onto the vertibird, and it whirred to life and flew off into the horizon.

(Back to the parabatai story)

Misako searched through her mountains of scrolls. Ronin and I waited rather impatiently. Awkward silence filled the air.

"AHA!" Misako shrieked after an hour or so. She uncapped it and dumped the scroll out on the table. She read:

"Parabatai bonds are very rare, only people born of a human and an angel or a demon **(A/N~Yes, I changed that up a little for a certain reason…)** can be Marked. Every mark for each bond is unique, and two people born with the same mark are destined parabatai."

"So…what do parabatai _do_?" Ronin asked, reading my mind.

"In the old days, parabatai were originally called _Shadowhunters_ , warriors with angel blood that cleansed the land of demons and Downworlders **(A/N~Vampires, werewolves, etc)** and all that good stuff," Misako said. "Today, they are two warriors, strong when they fight alone, but nearly unstoppable when they fight together."

Ronin and I nodded. Nice.

"And, all we have to do is get you two bonded…" She frowned, opening up another scroll.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"It's…some kind of Mark. You have to get Marked by a former _Shadowhunter_...but I'm afraid there aren't many left. We must hurry."

{Present day}

Ronin and I were down with the citizens. Kasai was with a few of the kids, who agreed to watch her while we helped out here.

"So…I'm thinking we have the majority of the people stay here," Ronin said, "and we have small groups of settlers scatter throughout Ninjago. That way, we start rebuilding slowly, but surely, and if any survivors or Wastlelanders come from elsewhere, they'll have a place to settle down. What do you think?"

"I completely agree," I responded.

"Excuse me," a nearby settler asked, "but what's the plan for rebuilding?"

"I'm about to announce that right now," he said and turned back to me. "Sweetheart, could you grab the Spray 'N' Pray while you're at REX?" **(A/N~The Spray 'N' Pray is a submachine gun that exists in Fallout 4. This'll be Ronin's primary weapon in this story.)**

I nodded, and ran to REX.

Once I got his favorite submachine gun, I rummaged around for my katana blades. I caught sight of a picture in my duffle bag. Of _them_. Together, happy. The ninja before all of this _crap_ happened.

[Flashback]

{A month after the ninja disappeared into space}

 _"Nya, take Kasai and get to the Vault NOW!" Ronin yelled._

 _"Not without you!" Nya screamed, tear flowing freely down her face._

 _"I'll get there I time, I promise. Just go!"_

 _"Ronin…"_

 _"Go!"_

 _The ebony haired woman ran to Vault 203, clutching her baby as her feet carried her faster, and faster, until she reached the gear-shaped metal door._

 _"Everyone stand in the middle!" The future Vault 203 Overseer yelled to the crowd of terrified people._

 _'Where is he?!' Nya thought frantically._

 _"Lower it down!" An official yelled._

 _"Ronin!" She yelled._

 _Then, there was a massive explosion, just miles away. Nya cried out for Ronin, but he didn't come._

 _"RONIN!" Her voice was full of panic. Her baby was crying now._

 _As the Vault door lowered, Nya grew more and more terrified that he wouldn't come._

 _And then, he was there. He leapt from the ground and landed roughly on the Vault door, almost knocking down a man in the process._

 _"Ronin!" Nya said, and ran to him. He embraced his family._

 _"I'm sorry," he said, "I had to get REX to safety."_

 _Nya leaned into his chest as the Vault Door was lowered underground. She was still crying, along with her baby._

 _"We're safe, now, sweetheart. For now."_

I snapped out of my daze and jogged back outside, where Ronin was directing citizens to build or plant crops or whatever.

"Here you go," I threw his beloved gun at him, and he caught it with ease.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Nya!" A settler ran up to me.

"What is it?" I asked, a bad feeling creeping into my gut.

"Behemoth!" Someone screamed.

And _that_ sent everyone spiraling into panic mode. Ronin and I rushed outside, only to come face-to-foot with a Behemoth.

Well. This should be fun.


	3. A SPECIAL Vault-Dweller

**Yo! I completely forgot to write an A/N last chapter, but I'll remember From now on.**

 **Behemoth! If you don't know what this is (the one from Fallout 4) then Google "Fallout 4 Behemoth".**

 **That's right, Nya and Ronin ran into a Behemoth…**

 **Although, in this chapter, they're going to meet my Vault-Dweller from Fallout 4 and MacCready. I'VE DREAMED OF THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONG, YOU GUYZ! xD xD xD**

 **By the way, I'm a new FF Author, so I apologize for any seemingly random mistakes or whatever…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Fallout 4, or City Of Bones**

Nya's POV

Behemoth.

Armed with nothing but a huge stick with a faded red fire hydrant attached to the end and a basket of rocks to throw at some unfortunate soul.

FUN!

I have to act quickly. This thing is _huge_.

I pull out my katana blades, but then someone steps in front of me.

"It's okay, we got this. Please, help the people!" She's fairly tall, wearing a blue-and-yellow Vault Jumpsuit, with the numbers 111 printed on the back.

Ronin grabs my shoulder and guides me towards the people. Guess I don't have a choice. We run to one of the tents, where the kids looking after Kasai were. I scooped her up and ran back outside-

-only to see a huge, green corpse with no head.

Ho-ly crap. That Vault-Dweller must be pret-ty good.

"Is everyone okay?" I turned to see her emerging from the Behemoth's basket o' rocks.

"Yes…h-how did you do that?" I asked, Kasai screaming for no reason.

"My explosive minigun." She said, then went to help the man she had been with.

"That looked like it hurt," he said, cringing at the sight of the behemoth's neck bone and its flesh, now laying around various parts of the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Nya Smith, and this is my husband, Ronin, and our daughter, Kasai. And you are?"

"I'm Nora. I'm a Vault-Dweller slash Wastelander slash Minutemen General slash lots of other stuff. This is my friend MacCready."

"Hi," he said.

"You a merc?" Ronin asked.

"I was…until I met her." He said, gesturing towards Nora.

"Same here," Ronin said, laughing. I smirked.

"Where are you guys from? You don't exactly look like Ninjago material to me, although I recognize the Vault Suit." I'm curious.

She seemed a bit surprised by this. "We're actually from the Commonwealth, formerly known as the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Long way from here."

"Wow. Must've been quite the journey. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Our sons!" They blurted together.

"My son Duncan," MacCready said, his tone more urgent now. "I-I left him after my wife Lucy died."

"And my son as well…although I highly doubt he'd be out here." Nora looked around.

"We might be able to help you two if you like…after all, you did blow that mutant's head off of its body. You saved them," I said, gesturing to the people around me.

"We could actually use a place to settle down for a few nights," Nora said hopefully.

"Sure. I guess we could grant you access to the Workshop..." Ronin said, looking at me. "but, as you can see, we're still trying to build a suitable… _settlement_ , if you will, for the people."

"We can totally help out!" Nora said.

"For a few Caps," MacCready said.

"100 Caps. 50 up front, 50 after the project's complete." **(A/N~ Bottle caps, more commonly known as Caps, are the currency in this story AND Fallout 4)**

"Perfect," Nora said.

"And we'll give you 250 for what you just did for the people." I handed them a bag of Caps.

"That's not necessary," Nora said.

"We insist," Ronin said.

Nora sighed and took the bag.

"Aight! Let's get to work, peepz!"

{Back to the parabatai story}

"I've located a former Shadowhunter. All you two need to do is ask her for a Mark, get Bonded, and you'll be BONDED!" Misako shrieked.

"Where is she?" Ronin asked.

"Here is the location," She said, handing us another freaking scroll.

"Okay…when should we leave?" I asked.

"The rest is for you two to decide," Misako said, then backed into a dark corner and disappeared.

"Okay then…" Ronin said. He turned to me. And we opened the scroll.

Ronin read: " ' _Former Shadowhunter…Clarissa Fairchild…shrine..Mark…'_. Some of the text has completely faded in places," He squinted at it, then said: "it kind of looks like we have to…wait! Nya, Clarissa isn't alive! It says here that she died years ago!"

"Then why did Misako tell us to find her?" I asked.

We were quiet for a moment, then it hit me.

"We have to summon her spirit!" I yelled.

"Um, sweetheart, I think we just have to find another former Shadowhunter."

"No! We can summon her spirit! I'm tellin you, Ronin! I've done it before! We just have to…" I trailed off, then ran back upstairs to my room.

I tore through my old chests, looking for my Book Of Rituals and Summoning (don't ask). I flipped through the pages until I found what we needed and raced back downstairs.

 _Ye Olde Book O' Rituals an' Summonin'_

 _Spirit Summonin'_

 _Light a white candle an' focus on tha person ye wanna speak to_

 _Grab two pieces o' paper an' write 'yes' an' 'no' on 'em. underneath yer words, illustrate a pentagram, fer both papers, then place yer papers as close as ye possibly can to tha candle._

 _Add salt to tha melted candle wax in order to bind tha spirit to tha candle._

 _Ask yer desired question._

 _If candle flame leans towards yes, somethin's around._

"How did you get this?" Ronin asked.

"Long story," I replied. **(A/N~ I might explain that in another story. Might.)**

"Well…let's get started, shall we?" He rubbed his hands together.

 **Chapter 3! Yeah, boi!**

 **Okay…I tried my best with the dialect in the summoning ritual…**

 **You'll get to hear the Vault-Dweller's story next chapter! WOOO!**

 **So yeah! I might update one more time today (if possible) but that'll probably be it. I don't even know if anyone's reading this.**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Cryopods And Sickness

**I'm baaaack, boi!**

 **They're gonna start saying no-no words in this chapter, so be warned.**

 **Nya said that the ninja weren't treating her fairly…why is that? Find out in this chapter!**

 **I'm not too happy with this chapter…sorry if it sucks. T.T I'll try to make it longer than the other ones.**

 **I have nothing else to say!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or Fallout 4, OR City Of Bones.**

Nya's POV

Nora and MacCready were fast and hard workers. They had a decent wooden building up in five hours. They had sleeping bags for everyone, crops growing, and water pumps as well.

"You guys work fast," Ronin commented, attempting to start a fire.

"I enjoy establishing settlements," Nora said. "as Minutemen General, I have to recruit settlements by helping them with whatever they need."

"Don't you ever get tired of Preston ordering you around?" MacCready asked.

Nora rolled her eyes.

"Of course. There are times where I've had to force myself not to mini nuke his face."

MacCready laughed.

Ronin started the fire after a few tries, then sat down next to it. I settled down next to him, holding our daughter, who giggled every time she heard the fire snap, crackle and pop. We smiled as we listened to her soft, sweet giggles.

"So…what's your story?" I asked, directing the question to Nora.

"Oh, s***, where do I start?" Nora chuckled.

 **(A/N~ If you play Fallout 4, and don't want spoilers to the main quest, then you may want to skip these next two paragraphs. There's just a mention of a character, so it's not too bad.)**

"So…first off, I'll start by saying I was alive when the bombs first fell in the Commonwealth about 200 years ago. It was a normal October day, in 2077, and I was with my husband and my baby boy, Shaun. We were going to do –you know- just what we always did. Prewar stuff. Then, we heard about the bombs, and we ran to Vault 111. When we got to the Vault, we-we saw the explosion from afar. When we were inside, we were directed into cryopods, where we were cryogenically frozen for two hundred years."

"Somewhere during those two-hundred years, there were intruders from outside-aguy named Kellogg…he kidnapped Shaun and…and he murdered my husband. I was awake to experience the whole thing, and then I was frozen again…then I woke up once more time and I escaped Vault 111."

Everyone was quiet.

"You said you've heard of a Vault, though," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

"We have. We were part of Vault Two-oh-three." Ronin answered her unasked question.

"Hmm…Vault 203…haven't heard of that one yet." Nora said. "So, now you know my story, Nya, what's yours?"

I gazed down at my girl, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Well…some of it's kind of-"

"-hard to believe. I know. Would you believe me if I said I saw an alien spaceship crash, and that when I went to investigate, I saw the green alien from the comics?!"

I tilted my head in consideration.

"Yes, I would believe you." I said and smiled.

"Good, 'cause I have." She laughed.

I guess I'll give her the short version.

"Once, there were four ninjas who were Elemental Masters: Fire, Earth, Lightning and Ice. They fought crime together, and eventually formed a bond that was deeper than any pair of brothers. Soon, they met a child-the green ninja- who could control all four Elements. He joined the team, and…a few years later, _another_ Elemental joined the team: Master Of Water."

"So, later on, the original four and the green ninja, they were…infected with some kind of sickness. The sickness made them dark- _really_ dark-and they started hurting the water master and other innocent people. Eventually, the water master fled the city and had to be drained of her Element to avoid getting sick."

"But, she wasn't completely helpless. She knew she had to stop the dark masters, before it was too late. So, she set up a trap. Let's just say the ninja are stuck in outer space once more."

"Let me guess," Nora said. "you were the water master?"

"Yeah. The master of fire was my big brother, the master of lightning was my boyfriend, the other three were close friends. After they were gone, I married this guy," I gestured to Ronin, "and we had this little squirt," I smiled at my family as Ronin pulled me closer.

"How old is she?" Nora asked.

"Two months," Ronin responded.

It was quiet for a few minutes more. But the silence wasn't awkward; it was filled with a sense of Quiet Reflection.

(PARABATAI! Part 1 of 2)

"Are you sure this will work, sweetheart?" Ronin asked.

I jumped over a fallen tree.

"Yes! I've done it before" I yelled and continued running and parkouring through the woods.

"Sweetheart, no offense, but you must've had a messed-up childhood."

"You have no f****** idea."

We continued on until we reached a dilapidated church.

"We're here!" I announced.

Once we got inside, Ronin dumped his bag out, and I dumped mine out.

"Alright, let's get set up."

(Present Day)

The next morning, I woke beside my husband.

I smiled and buried my head in his chest. He stirred, then kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said.

"Good morning."

My head was in the crook of his neck, my chest pressed up against his. He had his arms around me. I sighed. This…reminds me of when…

 _{Flashback}_

 _Cole slammed Nya into the wall, his hand on her throat. He pushed her up the wall until her feet were a good two feet above the floor._

 _Tears of betrayal poured down her face. She couldn't breathe._

 _"I don't know what I ever saw in you," he spat, "you're just a helpless little b**** that no one cares about."_

 _Then, he dropped her, and the other three came in. Nya started coughing, bruises obvious on her throat._

 _"Don't kill her," Kai said, "let her suffer for what she's done!"_

"Nya!" Ronin called, gently shaking my shoulder, snapping me back into the present.

"S-sorry," I said, his hand tightening around mine. "I got lost in thought."

"Come on," he helped me up, "we got work to do!"

(Parabatai Story~Part 2 of 2)

We had everything set up. Now, we communicate.

"Clarissa Fairchild! Are you here?" I asked.

The flashlight Ronin was holding started to flicker.

I waited.

The flashlight went out completely.

And the flame leaned towards 'yes'.

"Thank you. Now, you were a former Shadowhunter, correct?"

After a few moments, the flame drifted towards 'yes' again.

I sprinkled salt on the melted candle wax.

"Clarissa, my name is Nya Smith, this is Ronin. We were destined parabatai, but only a former Shadowhunter can Bond us. Could you do that for us?"

The flame went out completely.

And suddenly, there was a bright light, and the Mark on my shoulder burned.

And then-

-there was nothing.

 _'It is done,'_ a female voice said, _'bring good to the world,'_

And with that, we left the spirits to their misery.


	5. Trapped Kids and a Black Hole

**So…I have an idea for the main story but I had a hard time trying to find a way to start it. , so I am doing a chapter based off of a dream I had.**

 **I'm running low on ideas, people. So I may not update as fast. I will try to the best of my ability.**

 **You'll get to learn how the ninja are doing as well. Don don dooooon!**

 **Reviews would help immensely.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, any of the Fallout stuff, or City Of Bones.**

At breakfast, I was feeding Kasai and everyone was enjoying a dry bowl of radioactive Sugar Bombs.

"So, today's goal will be to find a decent place for a settlement, clear it of hostiles, and set it up so that it's suitable for four people, minimum. We're going to have about thirty people stay here, and four of five spread out to the number of settlements we find or establish. Once that's finished, the next day we'll escort the settlers to their assigned settlement. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Another thing: I think two of us should stay here so the people aren't totally helpless if something happens," MacCready added.

"Okay," Nora said, "I think one of you should come with me since you know the land better than I do."

"I will!" I volunteered.

"You sure, sweetheart? I know you can take care of yourself, I just want you to be safe." Ronin glanced at me with concern in his eye.

I looked down at Kasai on my lap, who was completely milk-drunk, and I handed her to Ronin so I could eat.

"I'll be fine, Ronin."

Ronin lifted Kasai to his shoulder and started patting her back. I smiled at the sight of Ronin, a man with one eye and a huge build holding a little baby. Adorable!

Nora smiled. "When do we head out?"

"Whenever we're both ready, I guess." I stuffed a spoonful of radioactive cereal into my mouth.

"And Nya," MacCready said, "watch her. She likes to get herself into trouble."

"Then I think we'll get along just fine," I joked.

She smiled innocently.

{In a galaxy far, far away…}

No one's POV

"Well, Zane?" Cole asked impatiently.

"I do believe we should be back in approximately 20 minutes if we get out of orbit," Zane responded.

 **(A/N~ By the way, in space, when you're close to a black hole, I think time goes by faster. It's something like every hour you spend in space, a year or two goes by on Earth. I think that's how it works, I'm not positive though. If you're confused, the ninja are in orbit with a black hole (so they don't get sucked in) Zane's trying to figure out how to launch out of orbit without getting sucked in. Have you ever watched Interstellar? It's something like that.)**

"Okay, I guess that's not too bad," Jay said, fidgeting anxiously.

"I hope Nya's okay, after what we did to her…" Kai hoped, his face consumed in depression.

"I almost killed her," Cole said, tears in his spearmint green eyes. "How could I have almost killed one of my best friends?!"

"Brothers, remember that we weren't us," Zane reminded them.

"But we could've fought that-that _thing_ that haunted us," Jay cried.

"We need to stay strong," Lloyd said, walking into the main hangar. "We can't let them back into our minds."

"Lloyd's right," Cole said, wiping away his tears.

"Brothers," Zane shouted, "we will be attempting to leave orbit once everyone is situated,"

"Aight, you guys!" Cole yelled, "let's do this!"

Nya's POV

"I think there's an abandoned orphanage out here somewhere," I said, trudging along the bare ground. "Let's keep heading west for a while."

"Sounds good." Nora responded, pushing a strand of her short, curly black hair behind her ear.

"So what's a typical day in the Commonwealth?" I asked, curious.

"Hmm…I wake up, eat a Mirelurk Omelet and some Mutfruit and drink some Nuka Cola, then I head out to do whatever I need or feel like doing. Usually I clear out random locations." She shrugged. "I get bored a lot, 'cause, y'know, it gets boring when you're a Legend and nothing or no one can touch you," **(A/N~Literally my life in Fallout 4.)**

"I can relate," I said, "I mean, I have a husband and a baby to take care of, and we have this whole rebuilding stuff to do. But I do get bored a lot. I kind of miss my old life in a way."

"And I can relate to missing the old life." Nora said.

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you do any thieving?" Nora asked out-of-the-blue.

I didn't say anything, just shot her a guilty look.

"Hehe," she smirked. "It's okay. I'm guilty too. I'm not a terrible person, but I'm not a good person either. People are just too trusting,"

"I know. It's kind of sad," I said.

"Is that the orphanage?" Nora asked.

There was a five-story building. It stood, half of the roof caved in on itself.

"It must be," I said. "this'll work fine." There was a little creek, and lots of patches of dirt.

"Okay, let's do this," She said.

And we walked in.

No One's POV

Back at Ninjago City III

Ronin stood with MacCready, holding his baby girl, who was squealing happily.

"How old?" MacCready asked.

"Two months," Ronin responded.

"Her eyes are so bright," MacCready commented.

"She got that from me and her uncle." He paused. "That reminds me. Nya and I discussed how helpful you two have been for us. We're going to give you double the amount we originally offered."

"Two hundred?" MacCready asked. "That won't even cover the ammo Nora used on that Behemoth."

"Three hundred. I like how you push your luck. You remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Hmmm…" MacCready smirked. "Four hundred and it's a deal."

"We'll get along just fine," Ronin laughed. "It's not like we notice when four hundred Caps go missing,"

"That's what Nora says," MacCready laughed.

Suddenly, someone shouted something and pointing to the sky.

Ronin and MacCready looked up to see a rocket ship crash into the earth a few miles away from Ninjago City III.

"Oh man," Ronin said. "I think I know who that is." He waved a kid over and handed Kasai to her.

"Everyone stay calm! We'll go investigate ourselves!" He yelled.

Ronin grabbed the Spray 'N' Pray and the two former mercs jumped on REX and headed south, where the crash was.

Nya's POV

Nora and I entered the orphanage. We had our guns out. She was using a shotgun-Le Fusil Terribles, she had called it-and I was using a simple .44 Pistol, perfect for taking out low-level feral ghouls.

Once we were inside, we looked around. It was dim, and the air reeked of mold and rotting flesh.

We were in a lobby. There was a desk with a rolling chair and terminal. I decided to take a look at it and see if there was any good information on it.

 _User Jane Boone logged in._

 _[Email]_

 _[Orphans]_

 _[Personal Logs]_

 _{Eject Holotape: if any 1 fines this, plees lissen 2 kwiklee}_

I ejected the Holotape and handed it to Nora, who had a Pip-Boy 3000, which can play Holotapes.

"I'm going to read this stuff first," I announced. I selected email.

There was only one choice.

 _[RE: I'm coming for my girls.]_

When I tried to select it, a message popped up saying:

 _[Error, Data File Corrupted]_

Hmmm…I selected 'Orphans'.

 _[Annie H.]_

 _[Lucas B.]_

 _[Kasumi and Leah H.]_

 _[Duncan M.]_

 _[Jake P.]_

 _[Emmy K.]_

"Duncan?" I asked. "Wasn't that your boyfriend's son?"

Nora giggled and blushed at the term 'boyfriend', but then snapped back into reality.

"Yeah!" She said. "Do you think that could've been him?"

"There's only one way to find out," I said.

We read through the personal logs, but there was nothing of importance in them.

"The holotape!" I yelled.

Nora pulled it out and popped it into her Pip-Boy 3000.

Then, a voice started talking.

"Um, hello. My name is Kasumi and I'm here with my little sister Leah and my friends Duncan and Jake. We really need help, something went boom-boom outside and we've been trapped with the zombie-things! We're running low on supplies. We're going to lock ourselves in the attic because the zombies are coming faster. The key to the attic is in my dorm on the third floor. Please, be careful because there's a monster down there in the manufacturing room. It's huge and has sharp teeth and claws. I don't know how much longer we can take this. Please, hurry!"

And the holotape ended abruptly.

"They might still be alive!" Nora shouted. "We gotta go!"

 **Aaaaaaand Chapter 5!**

 **This actually went better than planned.**

 **I may not be able to update this week, but I will try my hardest! I will be able to type them up, but I won't have access to wi-fi for a while. So, when I finally get access, I will update. These next few chapters will be craaaaazy!**

 **What could the monster be? :P**

 **Please review! I'm super pumped and I don't know why!**


	6. The Monster

**YO WASSUP**

 **So…this is gonna be good…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, COB or Fallout 4. T . T**

Nya's POV

There were four doors, two of which lead into closets, one that lead to a bathroom, and the other one that lead to some kind of manufacturing factories.

"I guess that was the manufacturing room that girl was talking about," I said.

"Didn't she say there was a monster in here?" Nora asked.

Her answer?

A deep growling noise.

We turned around only to come face-to-belly with an Alpha Deathclaw.

It roared and charged at us. We slipped behind the door we came through.

"Well, there's the monster," Nora said.

I pulled out my katana blade (that can cut through anything, mind you).

"We're gonna have to get up close and personal," I said, smiling evilly.

I ran back into the room, holstering my pistol while doing so.

The Deathclaw was on the opposite side of the room.

"Here Deathclaw, Deathclaw, Deathclaw," I smirked.

As it charged at me, I ran up to the corner of the wall and jumped, planting my foot on the first wall and then pushing up and planting my foot on the second wall, then I flipped onto the beast's head, and I stabbed his neck with my blade.

The creature roared in pain, and before I could jump off to relative safety, it caught me with its claws and wrapped them around my torso. Then, with its other hand, it jammed its claw through my stomach and threw me down.

I yelled in pain as blood from my stomach poured out and onto the floor.

My katana had skittered to the other side of the room. The Deathclaw picked me up again and threw me on one of the conveyor belts.

Pain surged through me, and I couldn't think straight.

Then, there was a flash of blue, a few bangs and a dying roar.

I saw the blue figure approach me.

Then, everything went black.

No One's POV

Ronin and MacCready hopped down from REX and approached the crash site.

"Look," MacCready said, "there's a blood trail." He pointed to a pool of red liquid.

"It leads to that cave," the men rushed to the cave.

Once they were inside, they heard voices.

"He has lost a significant amount of blood," came the icy robotic voice.

"What're we gonna do?" A fiery tone asked.

"We have to find a doctor or something," the earthy voice said.

"We have to move," a childish voice said.

"Stop right there!" Ronin roared and aimed his submachine gun at none other than the ninja themselves.

MacCready loaded his rifle and blocked the exit.

"What are you doing?! He needs help!" The earth master said, gesturing towards the dulled lightning bolt.

"Yeah? And so did my wife when you almost crushed her windpipe!" Ronin was pissed now.

Cole's face, once serious and menacing changed to hurt and sorrow.

"Please, Ronin," Zane pleaded, "we were under the influence of a…darker presence. We weren't us."

"Give us a chance to make things right," Lloyd begged.

Ronin was still furious, but his finger on the trigger of his gun loosened.

"I'm going to give you _one_ chance," he said, "but if you _touch_ my family I will kill you all. Do you understand?"

They all nodded, knowing very well that Ronin could and would kill them if he pleased to.

"Good," Ronin said. "Now let's get going."

There was an awkward silence, and then Kai came to a realization.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO MY SISTER?!"

Nya's POV

I woke up to no pain whatsoever.

"W-what?"

"Shhh! I gave you a Stimpak. It stopped the bleeding, but you're still in pretty bad shape." Nora said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Um, pretty crappy, I guess." I rubbed my forehead.

"What about the kids in the attic?!" I realized.

"I'm going to get them. You need to stay here."

"No! I'm going." I stood up.

Nora shook her head. "Fine, just take it easy, okay?"

We were still in the manufacturing part of the orphanage.

"Why is there a manufacturing facility in an orphanage?" I asked.

"I don't know, they must have forcing the orphans to work illegally." Nora sighed.

Something caught my eye. I moved around the dead Deathclaw and past the conveyor belts. It was a sign that read:

 _Do Not try on the Merchandise_

"Or what?" Nora snorted.

"Or you'll turn out like me!" A young, innocent voice asked. We whipped around to see a young boy with an oversized blue sweatshirt. His face was pale, and his hair was short and blonde. His eyes were a bright green color.

"Is that…" I started.

"…the Merchandise?" Nora finished. "Hello, I'm Nora, and this is my friend Nya." She smiled sweetly.

"Are you lost or something?" I asked.

"Dead," He said.

"What?" Nora and I said in unison.

"DEAD!" He screamed and suddenly, his oversized sweatshirt was dripping and stained with blood, there was blood gushing from his eyes, and out of his ears.

I screamed. I closed my eyes, then opened them up again.

He was gone.

Nora was crying.

"C-come on, let's f-find the k-kids and get out of here."

No One's POV

"WE NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" Ronin yelled at the crowd of settlers.

Cole was carrying the fallen lightning master. He was unconscious.

The settler brought a makeshift bed over to Jay, Cole gently set Jay down.

"Okay, we'll take it from here," The settler said and wheeled him off.

"You for are going to tell me _everything_ , including why I shouldn't kill all of your sorry asses right now,"  
Ronin said, gripping the Spray 'N' Pray so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He pointed at Zane. "You. Start talking. _Now_."

"We were under the influence of a…different form of Dark Matter. We inhaled it on a mission by accident, and we turned dark. When Nya sent us to space, we drained ourselves of our Elements to get the Darkness out. We were headed towards a black hole, so we had no choice but to travel in orbit of the black hole. Eventually we found a way out by using-"

"-Science." Kai interrupted.

"LET THE NINDROID SPEAK!" Ronin yelled.

Kai gulped.

"Would you like me to give you the full explanation of how we got out of orbit? It does involve a lot of…science."

"Just cut the crap and tell me why I shouldn't kill you five."

"Because you gave us a chance," Kai said lamely.

"Not good enough," Ronin said.

"We…we know what we did was just…just…horrible, and I know that's an understatement. I-I almost killed one of my best friends. You think that didn't take its toll on me?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Listen up," Ronin said, his voice colder than liquid nitrogen, "like I said, you get _one more chance_. Do not waste it."

 **Chaptah 6 you guyz!**

 **Ronin, Ronin, Ronin…**

 **That little boy…wow…blood gushing from his eye sockets…whoa. Whoa.**

 **Duncan…will Double N find them?**

 **Will the ninja live to see Nya?**

 **Okey, I'm done here byeeeeeee.**

 **Plz Review!**


	7. FIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

… **hello…**

… **goodbye…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, COB or Fallout 4.**

Nya's POV

"Oh my god…" I said.

"Okay, let's go." Nora lifted her arm around my shoulders and helped me walk.

We looked around, but the only way upstairs were the stairs, which were blocked with debris.

"We need to find another way," Nora said.

"Maybe if we can squeeze through the conveyor belt hole-in-the-wall, we can get to another room, which might have a staircase or something." I suggested.

"Okay…oh! That reminds me. I have a powerful pain killer, if you need it…but the only catch is it's a drug and is a little addictive."

"Really?" My stomach was slowly starting to bleed again, and was hurting. "I could kind of use it."

"Okay…here is your Psycho!" She handed me a buffed up syringe.

"Thanks," I said and injected it in my arm.

"I can walk now," I said after thirty seconds or so.

"Good," Nora said. "Let's do this."

We continued into the manufacturing room, hurrying as to not run into that little boy again.

We managed to squeeze through without too much hassle.

"Okay, you good?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

We were in a small, cramped room that smelled of wet dog. I crinkled my nose.

"A staircase!" Nora pointed to the corner of the room, which wasn't really a corner, it was a staircase.

We raced up the staircase.

"Nora, go see if you can find the kids, I'll go look for the key and I'll meet you up there." I said, and then took off on the staircase. Once I reached the third floor, I was running towards the hallway when I heard footsteps.

They couldn't of been Nora's footsteps, they were much too light and way noisier.

"You shouldn't be here."

I saw a little girl wearing the same oversized blue sweatshirt as that little boy.

"Please," she whimpered. "Put me out of my misery. They're watching."

My head started spinning. "Sweetie…who is watching?"

"The other zombies!" She said. I walked up to her.

"Please, miss."

"I can get you to safety if you just-"

"NO!" She yelled. "I NEED TO DIE NOW! MY TIME HAS COME FOR ME TO LEAVE THIS CURSED WORLD!"

"Sweetie…"

"PLEASE!" The little girl screamed. "PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY NOW!"

I was breathing heavily.

"PUT YOUR GUN TO MY HEAD!"

I-I can't…

"BLOW MY BRAIN OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I broke down.

"I can help you!" I cried.

"I NEED TO DIE!"

"No…you don't!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Then, Nora walked up from behind her, and shot her shotgun. But instead of hitting the girl, it just went through her, and she dissipated into smoke.

I couldn't talk. Pain coursed through my veins, my stomach…

Nora injected me with something, and a few seconds later, I was able to speak and think clearly again.

"W-where is she?"

"The kids trapped in the Merchandise are nothing more than hallucinations."

I was shaking with fear and panic.

 _I have to press on…_

No One's POV

"They should have been back by now," Ronin said nervously.

"I'm sure they're fine," MacCready said, "Nora's pre-tty much unstoppable."

"Same with my wife…" Ronin said.

"Yeah, that's just sick," a hangry Cole commented.

"You married my little sister…" Kai had that death glare on his face.

"Mister Ronin?" A little boy ran up to him, holding Kasai, who was crying.

"Awwww what's wrong, baby girl?" Ronin asked her, picking her up and laying her on her back on his chest.

"She won't stop crying, and we've fed her, we tried to get her asleep, we burped her…"

"I think she misses her mom," he said, kissing her cheek.

Kai had _murder_ in his eyes.

Kasai stopped crying when she saw Kai.

"Kai, this is you niece, Kasai."

The murder went out of his eyes. He took her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"She's beautiful," Kai said, stroking her nose. Kasai laughed.

"She has a thing for fire. Nya thinks she'll be just like you," Ronin said, leaning back.

When Kai leaned down to kiss her nose, she pulled a piece of his brown spiky hair.

"I love her!" Kai yelled, kissing her soft cheeks.

"Her eyes are bright," Lloyd said.

"She's so little!" Cole said, playing with her hands.

"Are you and Nya going to have more children?" Zane asked.

"We're working on it."

Cole gagged.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Your mom never told you?!" Kai asked, starting to panic a little. Kasai squealed in her uncle's arms.

"No…wait, Ronin where is my mom, anyway? And my uncle?"

"They went somewhere else when the bombs fell," Ronin said.

"Which brings me to my other question," Zane said, "what happened here?"

"Well," Ronin started, "it all began when America elected Hillary Clinton as their president…" **(A/N~please, I'm not trying to offend anyone. Just a joke…hopefully…)**

Everyone groaned.

Nya's POV

"Okay, she said the key was in…a trophy room, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's this room right here," Nora said.

We stepped in a room full of crushed glass and debris.

"Hmmm. This might take a while," I said.

So, we started by searching through the debris and rubble first.

A few minutes later, Nora found an intact key near a crushed table.

"Let's go," She said and wrapped her muscly arm around me.

We hobbled through the hallway and to the stairs.

Once we got up to the final floor, we saw a makeshift wall of wood nailed to the hallway walls.

"Hello? We got your message. Is anyone in there?" Nora asked. She helped me sit against the wall. I clutched my stomach in pain.

"It's okay to come out! We're here to help you!"

My vision was getting blurrier.

"Nora…" I said weakly.

"You can come out, kids!"

I couldn't hear anything anymore, everything was getting blacker and blacker by the second.

Darker…

…and darker…

…until everything was completely black…

…and my eyes opened again…

…and I was back home, with Ronin by my side, and my big brother holding my daughter, my best friends right beside him.

"K-Kai?" I asked.

"Hey sis," he said, "it's been a while."


	8. When You Get Stabbed By A Deathclaw

**So! Kai and Nya were united again!**

 **Did Nora get to the children? Were they even alive?!**

 **Gaaaaahhhhh I feel like I'm completely failing Ronin's personality…I'll work on it. (^.^)**

 **Yeah…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, F4 or COB.**

Nya's POV

I stared up at my so-called brother.

The one who had betrayed me, hurt me, hated me…

I snatched my baby from his arms and stood up next to Ronin.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "Get out!"

"Nya-" Ronin said, but I ignored him.

"I swear to the first Spinjitzu master, get the fuck out of here _now_ , or I will fucking kill you all!"

"Nya, please let us explain-" Cole begged.

"Nya, they aren't evil anymore. Do you think I would've brought them here if I knew they were evil?" Ronin said, taking Kasai, who was crying out of fear.

I couldn't…this…this couldn't be…they can't be back…I sent them up to space and put them in hyper sleep! How are they back?!

"Don't touch her. Don't touch us," I said, backing away.

"Nya…" Kai said, with tears in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, come here," Ronin said, backing out of the room and outside. He hugged me, with Kasai squished up between us.

"Please give them a chance," he gazed at me, "they were under the influence of a darker force." he lifted my chin up with his free hand. "I won't let them hurt you or Kasai," his breath tickled my ear.

I sighed. "I'm-I sorry, I just want to keep her safe, and I don't want them to hurt her the way they hurt me."

"I know, sweetheart. Your trust in the people closest to you was shattered. It hurt you sweetheart, it hurt you badly."

I cried. I couldn't tell if it was from pain or anguish, or a mix of both, but I cried for a while…until my eyesight was blurry…

…and everything faded away to nothing but darkness.

I awoke next to Ronin on our bed, his arms around my waist.

I snuggled deeper in his chest, burying my face to get away from the light.

Soon, I heard Kasai cry. I tried to get up, but only to experience a terrible pain in my stomach. I tried to suppress a yell, but failed horribly.

"Nya, sweetheart, lay down!" A familiar pair of sturdy arms wrap around my torso, and gently pull me back down. Once I was down, Ronin climbed over me, his knees next to my thighs and his hands on my shoulders. "You were stabbed in the stomach by an Alpha Deathclaw, remember?"

I groaned. "Yes-wait! How do you know?"

"Nora told me everything after you blacked out yesterday," He said, walking towards Kasai's crib and taking her out.

"Oh! Did she find the kids?!" I asked desperately.

"She found four of 'em," Ronin told me, walking back over to where I was laying. He sat down next to me and scooted closer, holding Kasai and laying her across our laps. I stroked her hair.

"My favorite girls," Ronin said, kissing my lips. I kissed him back passionately.

I smiled. I love it when we're all together and safe.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Ronin,"

We kissed again. I smiled, as he deepened it.

Kasai yelled, and we separated slowly.

"Aww baby, you're probably hungry!" I said, and I lifted her up.

"No need to cover up," Ronin said, smirking.

"Dirty old man," I rolled my eyes.

An hour or so later, Nora walked in.

"Hey, Nya," Nora said.

"Hey, Nora," I replied.

"So…as it turns out, that was MacCready's son. He wants to personally thank you. Also, it's a really sensitive subject for him, so…just don't ask him about specifics, okay?"

"No problem," I said. "I'm glad you got the kids out,"

"You mean you're glad that _we_ got the kids out?" Nora asked. "If you hadn't stabbed that Alpha Deathclaw in the neck, I would've been dead."

I smirked. "I guess we make a decent team, huh?"

She nodded. "I guess so. How're you feeling?"

"Like an Alpha Deathclaw stabbed me with its claws in my stomach. That's really the only description for how I feel."

She laughed. "I'll go get MacCready. Feel better."

Then as soon as she walked, the former mercenary walked in.

"Hey Nya…I, uh, kind of suck at this, but…thank you, for going after my son. I don't know how to thank you!"

"No thanks needed," I said, "I'm just glad your son's okay."

MacCready groaned. "I see why Nora likes you. You're just like her!"

I laughed. "You remind me of Ronin."

This time he laughed.

"MacCready! Guess what happened!" Nora yelled.

"Another fucking settlement needs your help?!" He yelled back, mocking the guy they keep talking about, Preston, I think.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhh," Nora said.

The two laughed.

"Can I pleeeeeeaaasssse mini nuke his face?" Nora pleaded.

"No, Nora. People don't like that," MacCready responded.

"You two should get married," I blurted.

Nora blushed. MacCready shrugged, but I caught the hint of scarlet dancing across his cheeks.

"Thanks," Nora said, after MacCready had walked out.

"No problem," I said, settling against a pillow. "No, but seriously. Think about it."

I was dozing off a little when a soft knock echoed from my door.

"Yo," I said, yawning.

"Um, sis? It's us," My brother said.

I sighed. "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal my spiky-haired, hotheaded brother himself, along with the master of cake.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about earlier." I said sincerely.

"It's okay. You had good reason to," Kai said, coming over to me and taking my hand in his.

"I saw your little baby girl," Kai said, "I love that child!"

"She's beautiful," Cole added, holding my other hand.

"Thank you," I said.

He kissed my forehead, but then my dearly overprotective husband marched into the room.

"I said no touching! NO KISSING EITHER! ESPECIALLY MY WIFE!"

"Ronin, baby, calm down." I said, laughing.

Ronin huffed and leaned on the wall, watching them carefully.

Then, I realized the ninja were here and I hadn't heard a single cheesy joke.

"Where's Jay?" I asked.

"He got stabbed by an antennae when we crashed. He'll be fine." Cole shrugged.

 **Okay…chapteeerrrr 8.**

 **Man…I wish they would make a quest in a DLC in F4 that would lead you to Duncan. I want to meet him!**

 **I wonder when Nuka World will be released this month…**

 **Man! Already at 55 Views! Nice!**

 **pwease weview…**


	9. Raiders And Reflection

**Yooooooooooooooooo.**

 **This chapter will switch POVs so pay close attention.**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Or F4. Or COB.**

Ronin's POV

~Three Months Later~

I woke up besides my beautiful wife, with our five-month-old daughter sleeping peacefully in the crib next to our bed. I am so lucky to have this family. I don't deserve them.

I gazed at Nya. She looks so much younger when she's asleep. It's really cute. I stroked her short black hair, and I watched her.

Kasai woke up and squealed. I rolled over and off the bed (smooth, I know) then went to her.

My baby girl gazed up at me with a smile and her big, curious fiery orange eyes. I chuckled and picked her up.

I didn't know I could love something so much. Kasai and Nya are the best things that've ever happened to me in my life.

Kasai touched my face, her little chubby hands flying freely. I laughed and poked her stomach.

"That's gotta be the cutest thing I've ever seen," An angelic voice said behind me.

My wife was sitting up, smiling at us.

"Naah. Kasai just makes everything cuter." I said, holding a restless little Kasai in my arms. I went to sit over by Nya.

I turned to face her eyes, her beautiful silvery-hazel eyes. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her.

We separated and turned to face our baby girl. I set her down on the bed.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I didn't get stabbed in the stomach by an Alpha Deathclaw," she said. "Ah, good times."

We were silent for a moment.

"You know, I'm really glad we decided to stay. We don't have to worry about money or rules," she said.

"We just have to kill everything that tries to mess with us," I reminded her.

She didn't say anything. She just picked up Kasai-who had somehow army-crawled to the end of the bed and was about to fall off-and leaned into my chest. I laid back down, with my family around me.

And I felt whole, knowing the only ones I cared about were safe.

I wish those damn ninja would've just stayed in space.

I. Hate. Them.

They're more of a nuisance than they are of help.

And I can't fucking take it anymore.

After that goddamn lightning ninja cracked an incredibly stupid pun, I snapped.

"Nya," I said to her. "We have to get those motherfuckers out. Now. We can just ask to them to go establish a new settlement and never come back, right?"

She laughed. "Sure, you can try. I'd like to send them back to outer space again. Or make them face off against a Deathclaw without their powers."

I was surprised by this. Doesn't she love her older brother?

"Let's use your idea," she said after my confused look.

I shrugged. "Okay."

~Five Months Later~

So…everything's well in Ninjago City III.

Nya is fully healed from her Deathclaw wound, which is great, and the ninja left to help establish one more major settlement. Hopefully that'll keep 'em busy for a while.

Kasai is ten months old. She's crawling around like crazy, and standing with support. She can walk if Nya or I hold her hands while she walks.

Nya and I decided to start trying for another child after Kasai turns one.

As for the Wastelanders…they got married a few months ago, and the Vault-Dweller found her long-lost son. They headed back to the 'Wealth after all was well here.

And as for Ninjago City III, it's become a vibrant community **(A/N~Yeah, Mama Murphy)** and has become a target for raids by raiders, gunners, robots, synths, and Super Mutants. Bloody bastards. We lose settlers a lot, but we're getting stronger by the minute.

I'm ready to move to a more laid-back settlement. I don't like living like this, I want to live alone with my family. But for my family's safety, we're gonna have stay here until Kasai gets a little older.

Nya noticed my silence at dinner. She held my hand and asked what was wrong.

"I've been thinking about the past few years a lot lately," I said. "Everything's changed so much."

"I know, baby." She smiled sweetly. "I know. And we've stuck through it all together."

~Five Months Later~

I woke to the blazing sirens.

I got Nya and Kasai to safety, and rushed out to see what dumb ass decided to mess with us this time.

Running up to the Guard Tower, I saw a few Raiders scattered around the outside of the wall.

I pulled out my Spray 'N' Pray and jumped down from the wall, running towards the nearest Raider, who was trying to kill me with a pipe pistol.

I aimed at his head and pulled the trigger.

His head exploded into a million little fleshy pieces, and I moved on to the next Raider.

This one a little better than the last one. I slung my gun over my shoulder and ducked. I managed to wrap my arms around both of his knees, then I picked him up. His head smacked the ground hard, and the man dropped his gun. I pushed him to the ground and punched him hard, twice, and his head hit the concrete, killing him instantly.

The next one managed to shoot me in my bicep, but I was able to blow his head off fairly easily.

I gritted my teeth in pain, and trudged along the path, where someone grabbed my good arm and lead me to the doctor's office.

They did something with my arm, bandaged it up and left me alone.

Everything was like that blurred dream you couldn't quite remember. It felt unreal.

And then, everything went black.

When I woke up again, I saw those silvery hazel eyes gazing down at me.

"N-Nya?" I asked.

"Hey baby. How are you?" She held my hand tightly.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Are you three okay?" I asked.

She rubbed her swollen stomach. "We're fine, thanks to you."

I sighed with relief. My family I okay.

For now.

 **I won't be updating as fast as I have been (which is not very fast) because…school…is…starting…soon…noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
